Quidditch and Love
by hpfan369
Summary: Oliver is determined to with the Quidditch cup. As a seventh year this is his final chance. But a beautiful chaser makes it hard for him to focus. M for smut several chapters from now!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Oliver could remember, he had been obsessed with Quidditch. Both his parents had played when they were attending Hogwarts, and much of his childhood had been spent in Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. His parents admired the brooms and taught him to love Quidditch. He had been heartbroken when he had found out he wouldn't be able to join the Quidditch team, let alone bring a broom, his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

When Oliver became Qudditch captain in his fourth year, he'd been ecstatic. He couldn't wait to lead his team to victory. However, with many new players who hadn't ever worked together it was quite difficult. He had two new Chasers, and until Professor McGonagall discovered a first year, Harry Potter, he hadn't been able to find a Seeker.

Harry appeared very lean, which was an advantage as a seeker. Oliver started asking him questions, getting excited about finally finding a seeker. McGonagall mentioned something about bending the rules applied to the first years, and he had to push his envy down. They had a chance now, and he could win the cup for his house and for his team. Unfortunately, Harry Potter had gotten into an unknown situation which left him in the hospital, missing the final game of the season. They had lost to Ravenclaw. He spent his entire summer creating a better way to practice to improve skills.

* * *

Determined to win the cup, he began practice at the crack of dawn, no one on the team liked that. But he knew with enough work they could do it this year.

Of course, later in the season, a bludger was cursed to attack Harry, and only Harry. After a timeout, Harry assured them he could deal with the bludger alone and that Fred and George should focus on protecting the team from the other bludger. The bludger ended up breaking his elbow, but he persevered and got the snitch anyways.

After all the hard work and sacrifices, Quidditch was cancelled because of concerns regarding attacks on students. Angry at his chance being taken away, Oliver hid in his dormitory for long hours of the day.

* * *

Oliver had to win this year. It was his seventh year and his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. He was sure they would win, after all, he had an amazing team, and as long as Harry Potter didn't mess anything up they were sure to win!

Just before their last practice before their game against Slytherin, he was informed that due to the Slytherin team's seekers injured arm, that they would be playing against Hufflepuff. After spending all that time practicing with the Slytherin strategy in mind, this put the team at a huge disadvantage. Later when he was informing the team, upon mentioning Hufflepuff's brand new seeker, Cedric Diggory. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie started giggling.

"What?" Oliver demanded. The girls immediately started talking about how handsome and attractive he was. Oliver's insides twisted slightly when Katie talked about him. He'd been noticing her laugh, her smile, her eyes, and so much more. He knew he had feelings for her, but he had to repress them, it couldn't happen while he was the team captain.

When the day of the game arrived, the rain was pouring down. He was worried about how his team would be able to perform, but what he was most worried about was Katie's safety. He couldn't even manage to give his normal pregame speech. But in the end, Katie wasn't the one hurt. It had been Harry. Again. The dementors who were supposed to be guarding the edges of the school had come, the flashbacks of horrible memories caused him to faint and fall of his broom, while Dumbledore prevented him falling to the ground and severe injury, his broom glided to the whomping willow, where it was destroyed in seconds.

Oliver knew he'd been in the shower far too long, but he just couldn't muster the motivation to leave the shower. The game lost, his seeker out of commision for who knows how long, and the seekers broom completely destroyed. The only good thing was that Katie was safe. Oliver mentally chastised himself. It was completely out of the question.

* * *

*Katie's POV*

After a vote by the team, Katie was chosen to go check on Oliver. She entered the boy's locker room, and walked over to the shower he was in.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" She asked softly. Ignoring her question. He turned the water of and used the towel to wrap around his waist. Katie's eyes drifted to his torso. His abs were gorgeous, his body tan from working out in the sun. She shook her head, blushing slightly, looking back at his face. "Oliver, please answer me." She took a step forward, so they were face to face.

* * *

*Mixed POV*

Oliver watched her while she examined the muscles on his torso, smiling when she began to blush. When she stepped forward he took a deep breath, looking into her eyes. At her words, he bit his lip, he wanted to trust her and tell her his problems, but it was too painful right now. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Katie, I promise you I'll tell you everything if you give me a day to sort things out. Can you wait a day?" He asked.

Katie nodded. "Of course, where do you want to meet?" His hand felt warm on her shoulder, it felt reassuring. Even though she was supposed to be reassuring him.

"By the lake. If it's too crowded we can move somewhere else. Is that okay with you?" He squeezed her shoulder lightly before releasing it. He didn't want to push his luck or make her uncomfortable in anyway.

"That work, Oliver. I'll see you then." She smiled, and left, leaving him to get dressed.

* * *

*Oliver's POV*

Oliver grinned as he began dressing himself. Katie had been concerned about him and had sought him out. He decided to stop repressing his feelings, and just not act on them.

When he entered the common room, he smiled at Katie. Who grinned back. After going upstairs to his dorm, he took his multiple textbooks, ink, and a quill to the library to work on all the homework he had to prepare him for his NEWTs.

* * *

*Katie's POV*

Katie was glad to see he hadn't stayed in the locker room.

"Girl, you are smitten." Whispered Alicia, grinning widely.

"No I'm not!" Katie protested. "He's like, three years older than me."

"You still have a massive crush on him," Angelina giggled. "It's not a bad thing to date older men you know."

"But what if he's not interested in me." Katie half whispered, looking away.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Katie. Trust me, he's interested." Alicia assured her.

"Alright, I'm meeting with him at the lake tomorrow so he can talk to someone about everything that's stressing him out." Katie told them.


	2. Chapter 2

*Oliver's POV*

Oliver sat at the lake the next day, waiting for Katie. He was so glad that she cared enough to ask him about his day. He enjoyed looking at the lake, especially after losing a match. The water's ripples relaxed him. "Oliver, how are you doing today?" Katie asked as she sat down next to him.

"A bit better today." He said softly. "It's just, this is my last year to win the cup. We have minimal chances to win now."

"But we still have a chance, Oliver. We can increase how often we practice." Katie said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're an amazing captain, and we can win. We will win." She assured him, smiling.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Katie. I really appreciate you talking to me."

"It's no problem Oliver." Katie said, hugging him. "You can talk to me anytime."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Oliver and Katie spent more time together outside of practice, spending most of their time doing homework. The visit to Hogsmeade was at the end of the week, and Oliver wanted to ask Katie. He was nervous she would find it weird for him to ask her, as her captain. They always studied at the lake. He nervously brushed his hair with his hand as he walked down to where she was sitting with her books out. He loved how her dark hair shined when she was in the sun, and her gorgeous blue eyes always sparkled whenever she smiled or laughed. He took a deep breath, before walking over and sitting down besides her. "Hey Katie, how's homework?" He said, smiling.

"It's okay, this potions essay is just difficult. I don't understand the reasoning Shrink Solution has the ingredients that it does." Katie admitted, frowning. "Snape wants us to write down a description of all the ingredients and what causes them to work together to make the solution work."

"Well there are six different ingredients. The Shrivelfig plant, the wild daisy, hairy caterpillars, wormwood herb, juiced leeches, and the cowbane plant. Let's figure out the effects of each of these." Oliver said, Katie was writing notes as she listened, her copy of Book of Potions was on the ground between them. They looked up each ingredient to note the properties of each ingredient and Oliver helped explain to her the steps as well as the ingredients.

"Thanks for your help, Oliver. I should be able to do the rest on my own." Katie grinned.

"Of course, Katie, can I ask you a question?" Oliver asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked, still smiling as she began putting her notes and books in her bag.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked sheepishly, nervous for her answer.

"I don't know if I can, the captain wants to practice that day." Katie teased.

"What if practice was cancelled?" Oliver asked, smiling slightly.

"Then I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you. Also, it's about time you asked me." She replied, standing up and kissing his cheek before heading back to the castle. As soon as she was out of earshot, he let out a whoop of excitement. He couldn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

*Katie's POV*

Katie grinned as she headed to the Great Hall for lunch. She'd been waiting weeks, hoping he would ask her and now he finally had. She sat down by Alicia and Angelina, still grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Alicia asked. "We have practice this Saturday and are going to miss going to Hogsmeade. Katie looked down the table where he was talking Harry, Fred, and George. After a minute or two, Oliver came over to the three of them.

"Hey girls, just so you know, Saturdays practice is cancelled." Oliver said, smiling.

"Are you sick or something?" Asked Angelina.

"You're smiling about having practice cancelled. It's kinda weirding me out to be completely honest." Alicia continued.

"Let's just say I have something more important than practice going on. Plus it's one practice, we can make up for it Sunday." Oliver said before leaving to go sit with the boys.

"Okay, what is going on? Katie, you were talking to him earlier, do you know what it is?" Angelina asked.

Katie blushed slightly. "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." She said, smiling.

"For real?" Alicia exclaimed. Katie nodded. "Good for you!"

"Thanks, I'm not sure how big of a deal it really is though, but I'm still excited." She said, having been wondering since he had asked her.

"Katie Bell." Angelina said firmly. "Oliver Wood, the resident obsessive Quidditch captain, canceled practice to go on a date with you. It has to be a big deal." She said.

"You're right Angelina," Katie grinned. She couldn't wait. "After dinner tonight could you help me pick something to wear?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course!" They both squealed.

"Thanks, I have to go to Transfiguration now, but I'll see you later." Katie said happily, grabbing her bag and heading to class.

* * *

After dinner, all three girls were going through Katie's clothes. They'd decided on some slacks and and a nice blouse. However, they couldn't decide which blouse. They had narrowed it down to two button up half sleeved shirts. One light blue that matched her eyes perfectly, or one that matched the Gryffindor red.

"Which do you think is best?" She asked after trying on both blouses.

"Honestly, with how perfect the blue one matches your eyes, I definitely think you should wear that one." Alicia said, Angelina nodded in agreement

* * *

"I got an O on my paper for the Shrinking Solution!" Katie said happily as she sat down next to Oliver on Friday. "Thank you so much for the help."

"That's great, congratulations." Oliver smiled. Katie admired his hazel eyes, they were a perfect mixture of green and brown.

"Thank you." She said happily. "Where should we meet tomorrow?"

"Just in the common room or at breakfast sounds good to me." He said.

Alicia had heard him and looked up. "Hey Wood, can we talk after lunch? I want to go over a few new tactics with you." Katie gave Alicia a questioning look.

"Of course." He said, tearing his eyes away from Katie. "It'll be good to have a new approach to throw Ravenclaw off."

* * *

*Oliver's POV*

"So, Alicia, tell me these new tactics." Oliver asked eagerly.

"That was a lie. Do you really like Katie." She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Of course I do." Oliver said. "She's smart, she's funny, absolutely beautiful, and she's also a great chaser."

"Then you need to do something specialer than just meeting her in the common room. Show her you're into her by doing something special. Like the front steps." Alicia suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea." Oliver felt a bit embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. "To be honest, I don't have a lot of experience with girls outside the Quidditch pitch."

"It's okay. I just was giving you a tip." Alicia said, and went upstairs. A moment later, Katie walked in through the portrait hole.

"Katie, I'm glad I saw you. I changed my mind. Can we meet on the front steps instead?" Oliver asked, smiling at her.

"Of course, that sounds great." Katie said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She continued, and walked over to Angelina. Oliver grinned, tomorrow had to be perfect for her. She deserved a wonderful time.

* * *

Oliver waited on the front stairs excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Katie and go to Hogsmeade with her. Right as he was thinking that, the doors opened and Katie stepped out onto the steps. With his mouth wide opened, he stared at her. He didn't think it was possible for her to be even more beautiful before now. Her blouse matched her eyes perfectly, making them stand out even more. Her dark hair flowed behind her, he'd only seen her hair in a ponytail until now. She stood in front of him and smiled.

"You okay Oliver?" She asked softly.

"Yes, it's just that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Oliver said softly. "I can't wait to show you everything I have planned today." He said breathlessly.

"I can't wait either." She said, taking his hand as they got into one of the carriages.


	3. Chapter 3

*Katie's POV*

Oliver was silent the entire carriage ride to Hogsmeade. After seeing his face when he saw her, she wasn't surprised. She was just glad he could string words together. His face had made her blush, how could Oliver make her feel this way? Normally he just made her feel exhausted and sore from Quidditch practice. However, as they had grown closer, he'd made her feel a lot of other things. When they arrived, he helped her out of the carriage, but didn't let go of her hand. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Not now, maybe in a little while." Katie said, smiling at him.

"There's the amazing woman!" She heard a shout behind her, turning around she saw the Weasley twins who were grinning. "The amazing woman who got us free from Wood's obsessive practicing!"

"I'm not that bad! I just want us to win the cup!" Oliver insisted, frowning.

"Relax, Oliver, we're only kidding." Fred said with a smile.

"Have fun you two." George winked, and they departed to Zonko's Joke shop.

"Well that was interesting.." She mumbled.

"Am I really that bad?" Oliver asked her, still frowning.

"No, you're just passionate." Katie assured him with a smile. "Come on, let's go." She said.

He smiled and nodded. "Shall we go to Honeydukes?"

"I'd love to!"

* * *

*Oliver's POV*

They'd done so much today that Katie was exhausted. On the carriage ride back to the castle she laid against his shoulder, drifting into a light sleep. He grinned. He'd enjoyed the day with her. In fact, even Quidditch wasn't as fun as today. When they arrived at the castle, he offered her a ride on his back up to the common room, which she gratefully accepted.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling softly as she walked upstairs with Alicia.

"Goodnight." Oliver smiled, also going to his dorm.

* * *

They sat by the lake, Oliver was helping her with her homework again. Katie was acting strange, every time he accidently touched her she'd look away from him. He wondered if he'd done something wrong. Times like this he hated that he had no previous experience with girls. How was he supposed to know what it meant.

* * *

"You know she really likes you, right?" Angelina said one day after practice. "She talks about you everyday, her eyes light up when your name is mentioned." She told him, her hands on her hips. "I hope you're not messing with her."

"I cancelled Quidditch practice to go on a date. If I was messing around with her, I wouldn't have done that." Oliver pointed out. "What does she say about me?" He asked curiously.

"Lots of stuff, none of those I'll be telling you." She said with a grin, walking to the showers.

* * *

*Katie's POV*

Katie decided today she was going to kiss Oliver. Her feelings were getting stronger everyday and she wanted to act on them. She'd have to wait for a moment of privacy, as they had started studying in the library as winter began. Christmas was in a few weeks and classes would be stopping for the break at the end of the week. Oliver was sitting by a table near the window, staring out at the pitch. She plopped down besides him. "Is the Slytherin team practicing or something?" She asked

He smiled and shook his head. "Just thinking." He said. "Ready to get started?" She nodded.

After about half an hour, Katie noticed no one else was in the area around them. Smiling, she shifted closer to him. "Hey, Oliver, I have a question." She looked up to him, and when he turned, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

* * *

*Oliver's POV*

Katie pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes. Without thinking he closed his, and pulled her closer. A moment later he pushed her away, remembering something his dorm mate had said the night before. Katie was only 14.

"Did I do something wrong?" Katie asked softly, frowning.

"No, I just wasn't ready for that." Oliver said quickly.

"You pulled me closer, though. What is it really?" She said.

"Katie, I really like you. Bloody hell, I think I might even love you. But you're 14." He said awkwardly.

"That's only three years younger than you, Oliver." Katie pointed out.

"I know, but that's not the problem. The problem is that you're only 14." He frowned.

Tears filled her eyes. "So what if I'm 14. That shouldn't change anything between us, Oliver!" She said, storming away, leaving her stuff behind as she ran.

"Katie!" He shouted. Madam Pierce came out from behind a bookshelf and shushed him. He groaned, and quickly shoved their books into both bags and raced after her.

* * *

*Katie's POV*

Katie knew he'd look for her in the tower first, so instead she found an abandoned classroom on the other side of the castle, sliding down the wall to sit down, where she let her tears fall. She was sobbing loudly. She didn't understand why her being 14 bothered him so much. She couldn't believe he'd rejected her after she'd finally gotten the courage to kiss him. Her first kiss had been ruined by her age.

* * *

*Oliver's POV*

"Where is she?" Oliver asked Angelina and Alicia when he finally got to the common room.

"She was with you, what did you do?" Alicia demanded, glowering at him.

"I messed up. She kissed me and I freaked out." He groaned, dropping their bags and sitting down.

"Why?" Angelina asked, confused.

"She's only 14." Oliver said.

"You know she's turning 15 in a few weeks right?" Angelina asked, looking at him pointedly.

"No.." He groaned. "I've messed everything up. I feel awful." He put his head in his hand.

"You may be an idiot, but you haven't messed everything up." Alicia said. "We'll find her and you two can talk."

"Thank you." He mumbled

* * *

*Katie's POV*

She was still sobbing when she heard Angelina calling her name. "What?" She called out, wiping her eyes.

Angelina and Alicia opened the door and sat down on either side of her. "Wood told us he was an idiot." Alicia said softly. "He feels awful."

"Awful that he kissed a 14 year old?" Katie said, trying not to start crying again.

"Awful that he hurt you." Angelina said. "He messed up. He knows that. He just panicked."

Katie nodded. "Am I just supposed to forgive him?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Depends, do you really care about him?" Angelina asked.

"Yes. I think I love him." Katie said, firmly.

"Do you want to still be with him?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Katie stood up. "But he still hurt me."

"I'm sure he'll make it up to you, Katie." Angelina said, as the three of them made their way back to the common room. "He's beating himself up over it."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks." Katie smiled at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Oliver's POV*

Oliver sat alone in the common room, waiting for Katie to come upstairs. Alicia and Angelina had passed a few minutes ago, letting him know she would come in when she was ready to talk to him about what happened. He knew that if they made up, they needed to talk about what they'd do when he finished his seventh year in a few months. She'd start her fifth year and he'd be trying to get on with Puddlemore United.

"Oliver?" He turned his head sharply, looking at Katie. Her eyes filled with worry. "You've been pacing. You didn't notice me come in?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what I was going to say to you." He sat back down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

"You were a major idiot." She retorted, sitting down beside him. "But I'll forgive you. If we talk about it."

"Of course we can talk about it." Oliver gently grabbed her hand. "We can talk about it for as long as you want." He promised and kissed her forehead gently.

After nearly an hour of talking about everything regarding their relationship, they'd come up with a solution that worked for the both of them. Until the end of the year they would enjoy all their time together. Then they'd end their relationship. If they were both still single after her final year, they'd get back together if they were still interested in each other.

"Remember, we have Quidditch practice first thing in the morning." He stated, kissing her softly. "Goodnight, Katie." He said, walking to the stairs and turning to go to his dorm. She smiled to herself and went upstairs to bed excited for the morning.

*Oliver's POV*

A few short months later, the entire team was deafened as nearly the entire school cheered as Gryffindor won the final match of the season. They'd won the cup. As happy as he was to have finally have won, it also meant the end of the year. Which meant that soon, he'd leave for Puddlemore United. While Katie finished her last years of schooling. However, Oliver hid his sadness while the team was carried to the common room to celebrate their victory. She kissed him softly. The entire ride to London, they'd both pretended it wasn't going to be the last time they saw each other for who knows how long. They continued pretending as she left with her family.

The next time they saw each other was at Dumbledore's funeral. Oliver held her close while they covered his body. It had nearly been her a few months ago, when she had touched that cursed necklace. Oliver didn't know what he would have done if she had died. Afterwards, he took her aside.

"Katie, I'm going to join the Order. I'm going to fight You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters."

"I'm coming with you." Katie said firmly, wiping her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything else of you." Oliver smiled softly and pulled her close. "I don't know how much time we'll have together while we're fighting, but I miss you Katie."

"We'll spend as much time together as we can whenever we can." Katie agreed. "But no pulling a Harry and dumping me in order to protect me."

"I won't." He said with a chuckle. "There's not as big of a target on my back after all."

They spent the next several months working alongside with the remaining Order members, and often they worked together so they were rarely apart for those months. Once in January they'd briefly discussed eloping.

"Katie, we can't elope in the middle of a war."

"Why not? When would be a better time?" She huffed.

"A better time would be when we can have an actual wedding, so your mum can plan it out and everything." Oliver pulled her into a gentle hug. "Trust me, I don't like waiting. But I want to do this right."

"You're right." She sighed, but hugged him tight. "I just, I don't want to die without marrying you, Oliver. I love you."

"And I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

*Katie's POV*

"OLIVER!" Katie screamed across the battlefield. "Please don't be dead." She kept saying through tears as she pulled bodies off of other bodies until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No! I need to find Oliver! I have to tell him I love him!"

"You just did." He said, pulling her to her feet. "I'm okay Katie. You're okay. We're okay." He whispered and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I love you Oliver." Katie mumbled, and let the tears pour down her face. She mourned all those who had died during the war, but the relief at finding Oliver alive surpassed the grief. He held her close and guided her to the Great Hall where the rest of the survivors were. They sat alone in the corner, watching both as other struggled to find their loved ones, all wanting to find them alive, but finding many of them dead. The floor of Entrance Hall and the corridor leading to the Great Hall was covered with blood from all the bodies that had been brought to the Great Hall. The tables had a fair amount of blood as well. Even if they hadn't fought, just the scene alone was horrifying. Oliver pulled her closer as they brought more bodies in. He wanted to protect her as much as could from the pain that surrounded them.

"What now?" She asked softly. "What do we do now, Oliver?" Katie asked again when he didn't answer. Oliver was staring at the Weasley family. It looked like one of the twins had been killed. "Oliver!"

"Sorry, what is it?" He asked, looking down and forcing himself to smile at her.

"What do we do now?" She repeated.

"We continue living our lives the best we can." He murmured softly.


End file.
